


Off Duty

by DieRosenrot



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Sorry, It could be so much better, NSFW, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So have fun, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, anyway there y'all have it, do i really have to tag it all, i researched a lot of different names for genitals so you don't have to, i wrote it on the bus while going to work, it's sex ok they're having sex, magical lube, oh yes i forgot a tag:, ok now it is done, there's a lot happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRosenrot/pseuds/DieRosenrot
Summary: "Do you ever stop doing that?" a soft voice caught him by surprise, snapping him out of his thoughts "Giving orders, I mean""Good morning," he said "No, I suppose not. Who else would be the boss around here?""Oh?"
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Off Duty

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my dearest Ana ♥

"Dismissed" a deep voice echoed by the gates, strong and determined. It was early in a beautiful sunny morning, but Cullen's face did not match it at all. The dark circles around his eyes snitched the lack of sleep he had had in the past few days. He was tired, and it was showing. The soldiers were quick to abide by his orders, dispersing to their own work and leaving the commander all by himself on top of one of the many staircases in Skyhold that he usually used as a stage for his morning reports. He took a deep breath, feeling the cold air rushing through his lungs.

"Do you ever stop doing that?" a soft voice caught him by surprise, snapping him out of his thoughts "Giving orders, I mean". Ellana Lavellan was sitting comfortably on the large banister, right behind Cullen, but he couldn't tell how long she have been there, since her feet were light and often came unseen by the members of the Inquisition. Cullen turned around on his feet to face the elf, smiling lightly.

"Good morning," he said "No, I suppose not. Who else would be the boss around here?" 

"Oh?" she chuckled, turning her body around and letting her legs fall alongside the banister height. Cullen approached her and positioned himself between her legs as she hugged him by the shoulders. Being a lot shorter than him, she enjoyed having her lover in the same eye level for a change. "And who exactly gave you this title?" she dared, running her fingers across the golden locks.

"I guess it was my beauty" the commander risked a cocky tone, joining her challenge "My handsome smile, perhaps"

"And would you like another scar on those beautiful lips of yours?" she laughed and he followed, feeling better about that grey morning already. Ellana leaned closer to kiss him lightly on the mouth and wrap her legs around his waist when he tried to pull off "Or perhaps I will have to change that later this evening" she whispered between the kiss, smiling. 

"How so?" he moved his attention from her lips to her cheeks and finally to her neck, focussing on her skin and making her shiver. His hands caressed all the way from her legs up to her back, pulling closer, enjoying the unique moment of privacy on the usually crowded courtyard.

The elf closed her eyes and bit her lips "You'll have to wait and see, cub"

**

A bath was everything Cullen could want later that evening and having an oven and a tub installed in his room by his bed was one of his greatest ideas. He spent all day long going up and down in Skyhold, solving everyone's problems more than he probably should, so when he was finally able to sink his body into hot water and lay his head down against the bathtub's edge, closing his eyes, he felt like the whole day had been only a bad dream that could easily be forgotten. He tried to focus on the water embracing his body, his muscles relaxing to the warmth, the sensation of being weightless and on…. " _ Ellana _ " he whispered to himself. He hadn't seen her except for that brief encounter during the morning, but the touch of her lips were still lingering on his. He thought of her hands caressing his neck and running down to his chest as they kissed, slow and steady. 

Spreading his legs just slightly on the bathtub and reaching down to his dick instinctively, Cullen's thoughts wandered around the Inquisitor's body on his memories and imagination. The shy pleasure he felt when teasing himself underwater grew stronger until he couldn't help but to move his hand up and down around his flesh. His lips parted in a soft moan despite his effort to keep silent, but the sound of the moving water could not be contained. Still, the large folding screen around the reformed corner provided enough safety and privacy for the commander, lost in the thoughts of his lover. Cullen only opened his eyes to the sound of his office door downstairs closing in a click. A rush of blood colored his cheeks and pulled his hand away from his crotch, staying still to listen to the sounds and trying to identify who was there. From all the members of the Inquisition, only a handful wouldn't knock first, which meant anyone from Cassandra to Iron Bull could be down there, but perhaps he was more afraid of Sera. His mouth opened up to ask who was it, but the words left his breath to the sound of someone escalating the ladders to his bedroom. Frowning his brows and sinking a bit to helplessly hide his body in the clear water, he charged some courage "Ellana?". 

Nothing. Sighing, Cullen jumped out of the bathtub and ran for his towel, wrapping it firmly around his waist. Having his body covered up gave him a boost of confidence and so he stepped out of the bath to him room, only to find the Inquisitor laying on his bed with a cup of wine in her right hand and his favourite sleeveless fur coat around her slender form. "Having fun without me, Commander Rutherford?" she asked, gazing at his wet body while sipping on the wine. One of her legs was resting on top of her bended knee, exposing her skin to the man's sight. 

He smiled, relaxing his muscles once the tension of unwanted visitors was broken to a pretty welcome guest. "Of course not, Inquisitor. I was just waiting for you" he approached and the elf straighten herself, sitting on the bed and letting her legs fall from the tall bed's edge, apart from each other. As she did so, her torso once covered up by the large coat was exposed, revealing her only outfit - black, laced underwear, unusual for the Skyhold fortress, but a regular on Cullen's imagination. 

"Come here, cub" she teased, sipping again on the wine. The man obeyed, leaning down to find her lips to engage in a kiss. She agreed, holding him by his nape to pull him closer, but soon running her fingers across his body all the way to his towel, setting it loose to the ground, while her other arm rested on his shoulder, holding the glass on her right hand. Cullen did not break the kiss, but his restless mind thought of the possibility of someone else entering his office and finding them. He asked himself if Ellana had remembered to lock the door, but once again in that evening she pulled him out of his thoughts when lead him down to kneel by the bed, separating their lips. She smiled playfully, spreading her legs a bit more. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, placing both hands over her thighs and caressing her skin. 

"Shh" her free hand touched the man's jaw and made its way to his nape "Just follow my lead" 

He chuckled "As usual, Inquisitor" and then he allowed himself to be placed between her legs. Ellana leaned back just slightly as her lover pulled her panties to the side, exposing her skin, already a little wet by their teasing. Shamelessly, Cullen led his tongue, licking it all the way up to find her clitoris. She let out a loud moan, pending her head back in a much expected pleasure. The commander gave himself time there, moving his tongue slowly around her most sensitive spot before wrapping his lips around to suck it. Ellana did not hold back any sound, but bit her lips and led her hand to the other's golden locks, holding on to his hair and caressing it. 

She could feel her clitoris getting harder and more sensitive by every touch of his tongue, which now explored the way down her labia to her inside. His hands ran freely around her legs and waist, sometimes risking to reach her breasts, sometimes her hips. The Inquisitor sipped on the wine again, drinking the very last drop of it before placing the glass aside to focus on her lover. His left hand was resting on her boobs, but Ellana caught his attention when lead it up to her mouth to suck on his index and middle fingers, not taking too long before moving it down again all the way to her vagina, commanding him with her eyes. Cullen understood and smiled still with his lips sucking on her clit when he slowly pushed his fingers inside her, aided by her moist. 

On top of being a little tipsy from the wine, Ellana loved Cullen's hands and what he could do with his fingers, so having that much attention focused on her pleasure was intoxicating. The commander moved his fingers in and out as much as up and down inside her, looking for the most sensitive spots. "Faster, kitten", she whispered when grabbed his hair tighter, pushing his face more against her. Cullen obeyed willingly, losing himself in her taste and warmth, almost forgetting about his own erection getting harder, but noticing when she tried to hold back her own moans. 

"Is this good enough?" he murmured against her labia and pressing his fingers up inside her. 

"Yes" she rushed "Don't stop until I say so" 

"Yes, Inquisitor" provoked the man before running his tongue all across her vulva to reach her clitoris again. He moved his fingers faster by the second and sucked on her harder with eyes closed, listening only to her moans. 

Ellana tried to hold back by biting her lower lip, but her legs started trembling and her whole body to shiver. She gasped loudly, pulling on her lover's hair in great pleasure when reached orgasm. Cullen did not stop what he was doing, but looked up to watch her until she pushed his head away, smiling. He licked on his own wet lips and went up to kiss her, but was pushed aside to lay on the bed when he was almost touching her. "Now, commander" she started, sitting on top of his naked legs and running her fingers over his dick "I have a surprise for you. I think you're going to enjoy it a lot" 

The blond raised an eyebrow, gazing at her body. She looked stunning having her body covered up only by her underclothes and his coat, so he couldn't help but to caress her legs and waist. "What is it?" 

"Something that you've agreed on some time ago" the mage was playful while reaching for one of her pockets. She chuckled, showing him a rose gold strap on, almost the same size of his own erection. His eyes widened. 

"What the hell?" he laughed nervously, remembering the conversation that had in the last month when he admitted he would want to try it "Where did you get that?" 

"I'm not snitching my dealer" she joked as if she was offended. 

"It was Dorian, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was Dorian, where else would I find that?" 

Cullen laughed openly, sitting down to embrace her body on top of his and kiss her lips passionately "Just be gentle, please" 

"Of course, Cub. I'm not going to hurt you" she smiled, leaning softly her lover against the mattress once more and moving herself to stay between his legs. The commander blushed a bit, nervous for what was to come. "But since you're already so enthusiastic about using your mouth…" the mage approached the dildo of Cullen's mouth, rubbing it against his lips, and saw when his rushing blood coloured his face even more. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth to lick on the rubber, trying to get it wet, then felt Ellana's hand around his erection, moving slowly up and down to make him moan. She was gazing at his face, aroused, while he put into his mouth all of the dildo that he could, getting to enjoy the play. He sucked and licked on it vigorously, stopping only when opening his eyes to meet hers as she pulled it away from him. The elf tied the strap on around her crotch and took off her coat, giggling by the sight of a rose gold dick attached to her. "Can I?" she asked, positioning herself better between his legs and touching her tip against him.

Cullen bit his lips, nervous, but nodded in agreement. Holding his knees up, he tried to relax his body, but shivered when Ellana stroked with the index and middle fingers down on his erection all the way to his ass, casting a warm, oily water all around and inside it. The commander was already used to her use of magic, but this caught him by surprise "Since when can you do that?" the feeling was pleasant enough. 

The mage giggled "Teenagehood, I guess" 

"It feels… good" he whispered, closing his eyes. 

Ellana proceeded preparing him, but leaned over to nip on his neck and earlobe. His hands went for her hair as asking for more, which was gladly provided. Taking her hand away from his skin to hold the dildo, she whispered against his ear "Ready, Cub?" 

"Yes" he murmured. He felt his body tighten up in pain when she started to slowly penetrating him, even if aided by the lube she created. Ellana was paying close attention to his body language, so she knew when to stop or keep going. She pushed half through, waited a few seconds and then went all the way inside him, making him moan in a mix of feelings. Once again, she stayed still, giving it time for his body to adjust, while she worked on his neck to find his lips. She kissed him deeply, tangling their tongues together in passion. "Move…" the man whispered between her lips. 

She smiled, moving her hips back and then forth again once in a steady pace. Cullen gasped, spreading his legs more and holding her body against his. Without saying a word, he asked for more by pushing her slightly up and down as trying to control her pace. The elf then held his wrists, pinning it down on the bed and above his head "Stop trying to lead" she nipped on his lips "Just relax and enjoy" 

He made no answer but to nod once and blush. Ellana started to move again against him, releasing his wrists and pushing the dildo inside the man in a very slow pace. It was painful, but Cullen was sure that once he was used to it, the pleasure would show up, so he tried his best to loosen his muscles. Inhaling deeply, his body relaxed just as Ellana thrusted all the way in, touching his most sensitive spot. His dick rose up and he grasped instinctively in a cry, making his lover chuckle "Did I hit something?" she joked. 

"Yes" his voice crackled as he forced his hips up against her "Do it again"

She lifted an eyebrow "What did I say about giving orders?" she moved again to touch the same spot and he moaned louder. 

"I was just…" he begun, but held back the thought "Please…" 

She approached her face to his lips and licked it slightly "That's better" she whispered. She made up a steady pace on her hips, going back and forth on him until his breathing was aligned to her movements. Holding on to his thighs, she started moving faster, going all the way in and almost all the way out. He lost himself in the sensations for a moment but was dragged back to reality when he opened up his eyes to met hers. He was moaning before, but felt the blood rushing to his face and stood silent, pressing his eyes shut again. "Oh, no" she began, whispering to his ear "Let me hear you, my love".

Ellana caught his earlobe between her lips in attempt to make him shiver while she thrusted harder on him. It worked, and so he allowed himself to freely vocalize his pleasure. The pain he felt earlier wasn't totally gone, but all the stimulus he was receiving made up for it. He opened up his legs more for her and leaned his hips against the dildo as asking for more "Ellana, please" he was holding her torso and tangling a hand on her hair, craving to feel her skin.

"Please, what?" she provoked, sucking on his neck to leave a hickey and trying to reach his prostate again. 

"Ah!" he cried, leaning his head back "Please, go deeper" 

She slowed down her movements and ran her nails across his chest lightly to reach his erection, holding on tightly to it. "I can't hear you" she started masturbating him. 

Cullen moaned loud to her touch, forcing himself more against her. "More" he begged, breathing faster. He heard the elf chuckle on his ear when positioning herself better between his legs and casting a little bit more of her oily spells before thrusting against him once more and setting a faster, almost desperate, pace on him. The commander almost screamed, gasping in his breathing and holding on to her back. His head got dizzy as he felt his climax approaching and his body getting warmer, making him instinctively reach for his penis to help relieve himself faster. Ellana allowed, leaving his hands to it while she leaned down above him and focused on her movements, fast and strong. The physical effort also made her moan from time to time, provoking her lover even more. He was moving his hand desperately, pacing with her hips, hungry for an orgasm, and it did not take long before his whole body shivered harshly and arched back as he came all over his own chest, vocalizing his arousal loudly. His ass clenched and he held the mage against him, as asking for her to not move away while he enjoyed the pleasure running through his body. 

The woman stopped moving, thrusting on his prostate only a few times go extend his orgasm, but otherwise stood still, gazing on her lover's complexion. He had his eyes shut and his lips parted, panting while lost in his sensations. When Cullen got back to his senses and looked at her, she leaned forward to kiss him deeply while pulled the dildo off him. He smiled, pressing their lips together when whispered "I love you".

"Was it  _ that _ good?" she chuckled, moving away to take off the strap on and leave it on the floor "I love you too, Cub"

Jokingly, he pulled her back by the waist to roll with her on the bed and kiss her, unwilling to admit that he would, indeed, want to try it again to just follow orders and not give them for a change. 


End file.
